Locked out for heaven
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: Solo unas copas demás hacen que Uryuu Ishida escuche de su mejor amigo la razón para matarlo: ME ENAMORE DE TU HIJA. ICHIRUKI, universo alterno.
1. saltate este aviso si lo leiste

**AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

TIENES QUE LEERLA SI TE ENCANTO LA HISTORIA.

**MIENTRAS REVISABA MI CELULAR DESPUÉS DE LEVANTARME TEMPRANO (MALDITO INSOMNIO) EN UN DÍA DE VACA VI SUS MÚLTIPLES REVIEWS Y ALGUNAS PEDÍAN CONTI, SI HABÍA PENSADO EN HACERLA Y DECIDÍ QUE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA EMPIEZO A SUBIR LA CONTINUACIÓN YA QUE EL One-shot SI ERA MAS LARGO, PERO LE QUITE POR QUE PENSÉ QUE ERA DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN, ASÍ QUE NO SE CUANTAS ENTREGAS TENGA, NO CREO QUE PASEN DE 10 (SI ES QUE ME INSPIRO DEMÁS, COSA QUE ME PASO CON cambio de planes que originalmente solo sería un one-shot y termino teniendo cuatro entregas y un omake); ASÍ QUE POR EL LUNES O MARTES DE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA ESPEREN LA CONTINUACIÓN.**

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

DEJA REVIEWS SI DEBERÁS QUIERES CONTI.


	2. COPAS EXTRA

**Ya hace tiempo tenia esta idea espero que les guste.**

_**Locked out for heaven.**_

El bar estaba hasta el tope de gente, el humo de los cigarrillos mesclados con el aroma del licor y la música resonaba en el lugar ahogándose gracias a los murmullos de las personas que ahí estaban, la mayoría ahogando el estrés en la esencia de la nicotina y la bebida.

Uryu miro a su amigo de toda la vida, con el que había pasado de todo desde que eran unos niños hasta esa edad donde el Uryu Ishida ya tenía una familia, Ishida a comparación de muchos en el bar estaba ahí porque su amigo le dijo que le invitaba una botella de sake, Ichigo era lo contrario a Uryu al menos en el aspecto nupcial, ya que el Kurosaki después de perder a su hija y a su esposa en un accidente hace 10 años no había tenido una relación formal con nadie, se había vuelto un mujeriego, porque había que admitirlo ambos hombres eran ricos, poderosos y no aparentaban la edad que tenían, al menos físicamente, ambos estaban para comérselos enteros una y otra vez.

Pero lo que ninguno se esperaba es que esa relación basada en la confianza desde hace años cambiaria mucho solo por un par de copas demás, Ichigo empezó a beber más que el peli negro y quedo totalmente ebrio, el pelinegro lo llevo a su apartamento, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y reía contando historias vergonzosas de ellos.

-y hip… Ishi…Ishida ¿te… hip… acuerdas de… cuando te encontré a ti a nemu… en pleno… "momento"?

-si…

-y recuerdas… que… ¿te presente a Orihime?

-si..

-y cuando nos robamos el unto del director de la preparatoria… que tiempos

-no hables como si hubiera sido algo bueno, imbécil… te salve el trasero ese día…

-me has salvado muchas veces… gracias amigo…-dijo el peli naranja mientras lo metía al departamento.

-para eso somos los amigos…-dijo dejando a Ichigo en la cama.

Cuando Ishida le empezó a quitar los zapatos a su amigo, el Kurosaki lo miro y empezó a llorar para sorpresa del pelinegro con gafas.

-soy un asco de amigo… -dijo con voz ronca Kurosaki.

Ishida miro a su amigo de la infancia, jamás lo había visto así, era una especie de disculpa con un toque de depresión y una buena cucharada de "¿por qué?".

-oye… ¿estás bien?

Ichigo se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a reír.

-la amo… ¿Cómo demonios paso?, joder… la amo demasiado…-dijo el Kurosaki riendo a mas no poder sentándose en la cama.

A Ishida se le resbalo una gota de sudor, sabía que al pobre le faltaban neuronas pero… ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo otro?

-¿de qué cojones hablas Kurosaki?

El mencionado paro de reír y negó con la cabeza, levanto la mirada serio.

-yo…-cerro los ojos un momento y los abrió.- estoy loco por tu hija…

6 meses antes…

Rukia Ishida acababa de cumplir 20 años, su madre Orihime Ishida la miraba llorosa mientras decía cosas como "que rápido crecen" y "recuerdo cuando acababas de salir del hospital", mientras Uryuu que era más frio para esos temas solo sonreía melancólicamente para su hija, ella acababa de llegar de Francia, una disque reunión de cumpleaños, mientras en el lugar había varios médicos reconocidos y muchas personas con quienes hacer negocios, Rukia suspiro aburrida y salió a la terraza, su padre era capaz de usar su cumpleaños como excusa para hacer negocios y eso lo detestaba, ella jamás se consideró un objeto y no lo era para que su padre la viera de tal modo, mientras un peli naranja se sentaba en la terraza para fumar un cigarrillo, era un día agotador, el solo deseaba descansar del trabajo y Ishida lo había invitado a la fiesta para relajarse, ahora se sentía aburrido y ofuscado; ¿Por qué Ishida usaba la mínima oportunidad de hacer negocio?. Mientras buscaba un encendedor para su cigarrillo, vio como una blanquecina mano lo encendía.

-gracias…-dijo el volteando a ver unos preciosos ojos violetas.- ha pasado tiempo Rukia…

Ella sonrió y se sentó en el balcón sacando un cigarrillo, Ichigo lo encendió para ella, tenía que maldecir al malnacido de Ishida, tenía una bella esposa y una hija que… había que admitir que su hija era toda una musa, no era de proporciones exageradas como su madre y la mayoría de las mujeres que el frecuentaba; tenía una bella figura y unas preciosas curvas, toda ella estaba en perfecta armonía, sus ojos enormes y entre azul índigo y violeta, tan armoniosos como los colores del anochecer unos segundos después de la puesta de sol, su piel blanca como la nieve o la leche y para rematar cabellos negro azabache; mientras el admiraba a la joven, embobado contemplo como sus labios se despegaban del cigarro y sacaban cortinas de humo, esos labios rosados casi rayando en rojo…

-¿te gustan?-dijo ella señalando sus labios y apagando su cigarrillo, el peli naranja no supo si fue la forma en que ella lo dijo o el humo del cigarro le había causado alucinaciones, pero es voz sonó condenadamente sensual.

El inconscientemente contesto.

-me encantan…-dijo tirando su cigarro acercándose peligrosamente a la morena.

Ella se acercó a él y rozo sus labios.

-saben a nicotina idiota…

El negó con la cabeza, y apenas rozo sus rojos labios, una voz rompió el ambiente.

-Ishida-san… eto…-dijo una joven vestida como las del servicio en la puerta.

La morena contesto que ya iba y que se retirara se separó del peli naranjo, el cual trataba de no matar a la chica de mantenimiento, con cada una de sus fuerzas.

-bye bye Ichigo…-dijo Rukia lanzándole algo que el cacho y entrando a la fiesta.

Reviso el objeto que le lanzó, el encendedor.

Ichigo se maldijo internamente.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Ichigo revisaba unos papeles del hospital en su sala, mientras veía esto su mente recordó los deliciosos labios rojos que estuvo a un paso de probar… cerro los ojos y masajeo el puente de la nariz, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?.

"_¿Qué DEMONIOS?, estaba a punto de besar a Rukia… ¡Rukia!, la misma niña a la que le regalaste un peluche a sus cuatro años, la misma a la que cargaste cuando era un bebe, la misma niña de 15 a quien cuyo padre propusiste que mandara a Francia… ¡LA HIJA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO!"_

Ella era una niña a su lado, si bueno ya no era una chiquilla, tenía que admitir que la morena estaba para… ¡no debía pensar esas cosas!, joder, si solo se fumó un cigarro con ella… ya había pasado unas dos semanas de eso, tenía que olvidar aquello, porque en primer lugar no sucedió nada, no hubo beso, fue un casi… ya era mayorcito de edad para no pensar en esas cosas; se paró del sofá y saco de su pantalón el encendedor, era plateado y simplemente tenia grabado un copo de nieve, era lindo y quedaba con la dueña. En ese momento sonó su celular sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-moshi moshi- respondió el.

Si, lo sabía no debió responder esa llamada.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::…

Tocaron a su puerta y el abrió dejando pasar a la morena a su casa, ella miraba curiosa el lugar y se sentó en el sofá como si esa fuera su casa, Ichigo la miro con una venita en la sien.

-Querías estudiar ¿no?

Ella asintió y le mostro a Ichigo sus dudas referentes a la medicina; la morena estudiaría medicina como su padre y el, pero dijo que su padre era muy aburrido, así que no le entendería a nada y quedaría peor, diciendo que además él tenía su encendedor.

Mientras estudiaban Ichigo noto lo orgullosa y competitiva que era (lo heredo del padre), y además esa enana acababa de sacar su lado competitivo, estaban estudiando en sí, pero ya habían tenido en menos de dos horas más de cinco peleas, por pequeñeces, pero al parecer ella no solo era entusiasta si no que tenía una forma de ser que chocaba con la personalidad de él que era terco, dominante y persuasivo; ella también, es chica era un reto y le gustaba la forma en que esa mujer lo hacía enojar, le gustaba lo apasionada que llegaba a ser la chica de cabellos azabache.

Así siguieron sus visitas de estudio durante cinco meses; conocían los horarios del otro y incluso sabían acerca de sus relaciones con otras personas, incluso carecían de palabras para comunicarse, el hecho de darse una mirada era suficiente.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::…

De acuerdo Kurosaki Ichigo debía recapitular ¿Cómo había pasado esto?, la respuesta era muy simple, discutió con ella esta vez la discusión llego a un punto nada bonito, ¿Cómo saber quién lo dijo?, ya no sabía quién había acabado la discusión, lo único que recordaba es como sus rostros estaban tan cerca y ella se hallaba sonrojada debajo de su cuerpo, de cómo sus bellos ojos violetas estaban llorosos y como su aroma a rosas lo estaba quemando por dentro. Ahora solo se dedicaba a besar esos labios rojos y carnosos, explorar su boca y probar cada centímetro de ella, sintió como ella le correspondía deseosa entre gemidos ahogados, ella enredo sus dedos en su cabello y el empezó a recorrer su espalda con la mano, provocando una especie de descarga eléctrica que ella disfruto excitada jalándolo más cerca de ella.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, en ese momento sonó el teléfono, Ichigo cerró los ojos furioso y ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-contesta…-el peli naranja le dedica una última mirada, estaban tirados en la alfombra, ella tenía el cabello desordenado y enmarcando su rostro, con la blusa desarreglada y sus mejillas tan sonrojadas que daban ganas de besarlas.

Se quitó de encima y tomo el teléfono, el cual lo llevo a la cruel realidad, como un balde de agua fría.

-kurosaki-kun… soy yo Orihime, ¿quería saber si Rukia seguía en tu casa?

-sí, sigue aquí…-dijo el en el tono de voz ms frio que la morena había oído, le dio el aparato a Rukia y se sentó fastidiado en el sillón.

-¿Mamá?...-respondió la oji violeta, disculpándose con Ichigo con la mirada.-si… claro… voy para haya…-dijo la morena suspirando con fastidio. Rukia colgó el teléfono y se arregló tomando su bolsa.

-¿paso algo?-dijo Ichigo mirándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-es que mi prome…-Rukia se cortó a la mitad de la oración y vio a Ichigo, ella se sentía sucia y culpable, la palabra era "prometido" y no podía pronunciarla sin que se le quebrara la voz, se había enamorado del hombre frente a ella y lo peor es que era algo lejos de su alcance.

-adelante…-dijo Ichigo cerrando la ojos, si, para para coronar ese momento estaba el hecho de que Uryuu comprometió a Rukia, contra la voluntad de la chica, hace 2 meses con un joven adinerado que para rematarla era el sobrino de Ichigo.

-ichi… yo…-no la dejo terminar.

-vete… solamente lárgate Rukia…-dijo lleno de veneno, la morena lo miro furiosa y le dio una cachetada.

-te odio…-dijo ella saliendo del lugar con un portazo.

…:::::::::::::::::::::…

Era un baile de gala organizado por el hospital, tres días después del incidente, por lo tanto ella tendría que ir con sus padres y su prometido y él tendría que ir… ¿por qué?, simple el hospital era suyo; menudo problema tenía el Kurosaki, estaba preparado para verla llegar, pero la pareja Ishida fue sin acompañantes y su sobrino Kaien estaba con otra joven en el bar, ¿Qué había pasado?, Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces y salió del lugar, a ¿dónde?, obviamente donde vivía la morena.

Rukia estaba con una camiseta holgada que se resbalaba por su hombro, unos shorts desgastados de mezclilla y el cabello en un casual chongo dejando caer sus mechones de manera graciosa, pero dejando como resultado una chica condenadamente sensual, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua en la cocina de su casa oyó como tocaron la puerta, abrió para fruncir el ceño y recargarse con los brazos cruzados en la pared.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kurosaki?-dijo fría y orgullosa la morena; que por dentro no podía procesar al guapísimo espécimen de género masculino que tenía frente a ella con traje… _"estúpido y sensual Ichigo"_

El suspiro y aflojo el nudo de su corbata, solo con verla el pobre Kurosaki había olvidado su existencia.

-cállate enana, vengo a hacerte el amor hasta la inconciencia, ¿problema?

Ella negó con la cabeza divertida.

"_si… era definitivo a la mierda todo, eso solo sucedía una vez en la vida"_-pensó ella.

-sí, es una lástima pero tendré que quitarte ese traje…-dijo ella jalándolo de las solapas de la camisa y besándolo, mientras entraban al departamento. Esa sería una noche muy larga.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Era medio día, y el celular de cierto peli naranja estaba lleno de mensajes de texto y llamadas pérdidas, probablemente perdió muy buenas oportunidades de negocio, varios miles de dólares y la confianza de algunos de su personal en el hospital, ¿y?, solo sabía que tenía la respiración dificultada y una sonrisa de imbécil, ¿razón?, le había hecho el amor una y otra vez durante toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana por primera vez a Rukia, y si… eso era el puto paraíso.

Ella se recargo en su pecho, también le costaba respirar.

-maldición Ichigo… te amo…-dijo riendo mientras él seguía sonriendo.

-y yo estúpida… te amo como no tienes idea…

-idiota…-dijeron ambos al unísono.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Volviendo a tiempo actual…

-¿Qué tu que?...-dijo Ishida Uryuu acomodándose los lentes.

Ichigo lo miro.

-Amo a tu hija como no tienes idea…-dijo con simplesa Ichigo tumbándose en su cama.

¿Que si recibió una buena cantidad de puñetazos y patadas?, por supuesto, cortesía de un padre furioso, ¿que Ishida es un santo por no matarlo y/o castrarlo?, claro que sí.

Ichigo miro a su amigo después de la sesión de golpes y le tendió una cerveza, así solucionaban las cosas ellos, Ishida quería destrozarlo, pero sabía que no había mejor hombre para su pequeña que el ebrio a su lado.

-oye… y hay algo más…-dijo dándole la cerveza.-tómatela antes de oírlo…

Ishida bebió un trago y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿qué?

-lo hicimos en tu cama…

…

**Fin**

…

**Konichiwa, no sé por qué pero medio por subir este proyecto que se antojaba desde hace mucho.**

**¿Me aman? ¿Me odian?**

**Porfa, dejen reviews.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye-nee!**


	3. si de santos hablamos

**Segundo entrega de Locked out of heaven.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Como prometí la semana pasada, es que voy a estar ocupadísima en poco rato y para los que siguen: "¿un café un pastel? ¿un pastel? ¿una historia?", voy a seguir publicando junto con esta, y gracias por leerme.**

_**Capítulo 2: "si de santos hablamos…".**_

Le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza, o si esa cruda era de las peores que había tenido en su vida, la luz del sol entraba por su ventana lo cual lastimaba su vista.

-no vuelvo a beber…-dijo el Kurosaki a sabiendas de que no cumpliría eso apenas tuviera su oportunidad.

Mientras se levantaba de su cama noto que había un poco de sangre en su camisa y su boca tenía ese sabor, le dolían horrores varias partes de su anatomía, que nunca le habían dolido por una cruda, se levantó y se miró al espejo, estaba hecho un asco, tenía moretones de golpes por todos lados y un ojo morado; pero lo que más molestaba a Kurosaki, era que le dolía como si le hubieran dado patadas todo un equipo de futbol americano a sus pobre "Soy un semental Kurosaki", o si dolía como no tienen idea.

"_seguro le debí haber hecho algo súper mega horrible al que me golpeo"_

Se sentó dolido por sus pobres hijos no nacidos, porque de seguro no podría tener hijos en muuuuuuuuucho tiempo, mientras un delicioso aroma venia de la cocina, el peli naranja salió de su cuarto adolorido y miro en la cocina a un cuatro ojos que conocía desde que tenía memoria.

-ohaio…-dijo el Kurosaki sentándose en la mesa.

-…-

Uryuu le sirvió tamagollaki (tortilla de huevo), mientras Ichigo lo veía esperando respuesta, miro su tortilla que tenía escrito con cátsup encima: **vete al infierno.**

-que cariñoso eres hermano…-dijo sarcástico Ichigo empezando a comer.

-enserio ¿quieres que sea "cariñoso" después de lo hiciste?-Ichigo alzo una ceja sin entender.

-por cierto ¿Qué hice? Me duele todo…-dijo el Kurosaki removiéndose en su silla.

-a no fue gran cosa…-dijo Uryu hablando con falsa felicidad.- solo… te follaste a mi hija en MI cama…-dijo lo último en tono casi diabólico haciendo que Ichigo se atragantara con su comida.- Oh siii, hijo de puta… me lo contaste todo ayer con lujo detalle…-Ichigo palideció.- primero de como se lo hiciste en mi cama, en tocador de mi esposa y bueno básicamente lo hicieron en cada rincón de mi habitación…-dijo uryuu con una mirada de furia, porque si las miradas mataran Ichigo ya hubiera muerto diez mil veces sin oportunidad de reencarnación, el peli naranja estaba más que pálido y miro a su amigo.

-¿yo te dije… todo eso?

Uryu asintió, Ichigo se llevó una mano al rostro frustrado, Uryu ya estaba más tranquilo, si, el debía hacer lo correcto y eso era matar a Kurosaki, a pero lo dejaría escoger su muerte, fíjense que buena persona es.

-te juro que jamás lastimaría Rukia…-dijo Ichigo alzando la vista.

Uryuu bajo la mirada frustrado.

-ya no sé qué pensar… ¿realmente la amas tanto como me dijiste anoche?-dijo el oji-azul serio.

Ichigo le miro sonriendo con esa sonrisa de triunfo y felicidad radiante.

-los niños y los borrachos no mentimos.-dijo el peli naranja.

Uryuu negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-no creas que no pagaras por eso… maldición me traumaste de por vida…-dijo Uryu.

Ichigo sonrió.

-entonces ¿me aceptas?

-¿tengo opción?-dijo el ojiazul.

-gracias hermano…-dijo Ichigo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-no… no me toques…-dijo uryuu tomando un café.

-lo que digas…-dijo Ichigo alzando las manos- papi…

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Rukia llego a casa de Ichigo temprano y antes de que tocara la puerta le abrieron la puerta y para su sorpresa se trataba de su padre, la morena se quedó helada un momento y Uryuu también.

El oji azul solo mirarla, aparto la vista, o si, ya no era su niñita más bien su mujercita ya que se acababa de enterar de que su mejor amigo había hecho mujer a su bebita y para colmo en su cama…

"_solo porque ahí fue engendrada no significaba que ahí tenías que deshonrarla ahí Kurosaki hijo de…"_

-hola hija…-dijo el oji azul.

-hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ella, observando el terrible estado de su padre.

-me aseguro de que no tengas progenie… digo estaba con Ichigo bebiendo…-dijo el pelinegro susurrando lo primero.- y ¿tu?

La morena pestaño, ¿su padre susurro algo sobre la progenie?.

-vine a hablar con el…-dijo ella acomodando su bolso.

Silencio incómodo.

-será mejor que me vaya…-dijo su padre tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

Mientras susurraba maldiciones contra el oji miel, Rukia entro y encontró a Ichigo sentado en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

-¡por kami ¿Qué te paso?!

El miro a su bella novia acercándose, haber ¿Cómo le dices a tu novia de que su padre te la mentó? ¿Cómo le dices que le dijiste a su padre que tuvieron sexo en su cama? ¿Cómo le dices que probablemente si se casan no podrán tener hijos? porque si saben las respuestas serian de ayuda.

-pues tengo una buena y una mala noticia…-dijo Ichigo tomando la aspirina y el vaso de agua que le dio Rukia.

Ella lo miro expectante.

-primero la mala…-dijo ella.

-tu padre ya sabe lo de su cama, nuestra relación y su tortuga…-dijo Ichigo.

Rukia miro a Ichigo un momento y empezó a respirar hondo.

"_todavía no lo mates, todavía no lo mates… espera un poco…"_

-¿la buena es…?

-aprobó la relación y le dio más importancia a la tortuga que a su cama…-dijo Ichigo señalando su ojo morado.

Rukia pestaño y suspiro, eso era algo pero…

-¿tortuga?...-dijo ella sin entender.

Ichigo suspiro.

-cuando teníamos 7 años tu padre le encargo a su hermana que cuidara de su tortuga en lo que iba a la tienda, pero cuando llegue a su casa antes que él, saque a su tortuga y una cosa llego a la otra y en resumen su tortuga murió asesinada por un sartén, pero tu padre toda su vida a creído que escapo… hasta anoche-dijo Ichigo tomándose el aspirina ante la mirada atónita de Rukia.

Ella se burló de su comentario.

-vaya me siento mal por la tortuga…-dijo ella

-si bueno… también probablemente no podamos tener hijos a futuro, según el eso fue por tu virginidad manchada…-dijo Ichigo señalando a su "amigo".

Rukia rio y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué virginidad?, yo perdí mi virginidad en Francia…-Ichigo escupió el agua al escuchar eso.

O si la cara del Kurosaki era TODO un poema.

-… ¿cómo?-dijo el mirándola.

Ella lo miro incrédula.

-no me digas que pensaste que a los 20 después de vivir sola 5 años, regresaría pura y virgen…-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

El frunció el ceño y aparto la mirada.

-bueno… no me habías contado eso…-dijo algo ofendido el Kurosaki, por que en cierto modo si le dolía oír eso. -enana ¿con cuántos…?

-eh estado con pocos, incluso mayores que tu…-dijo ella despreocupada.

Ichigo pestaño al oír a su novia decirle eso, bueno entendía que no había sido el único pero algo que oyó lo preocupaba.

-¿mayor que yo?...-dijo el viéndola sin entender, di él era 21 años mayor que ella y 1 menor que Uryu, ¿Qué maldito pederasta se la…?

Ella se sonrojo y miro su muñeca.

-mira que tarde debo irme…

-¡ahí ni siquiera hay un reloj y ahora me contestas!

Ella bajo la mirada apenada, lo que Ichigo reconoció como "lo conoces y de seguro es amigo tuyo"… Ichigo abrió los ojos acaso…

-¿a qué edad fue eso?-dijo él.

Ella se hipermega sonrojo, y le sonrió como un niño que hace una travesura y quiere evitar el castigo de su madre.

-15…-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

Él se quedó helado… si bien ahora su cerebro captaba la idea de quien estuvo en Francia haciendo negocios y además apenas volvió parecía que se había ganado la lotería, lo que Gin Ichimaru un hombre que trabajaba con ellos atribuyo como: "de seguro sexo de una noche con una preciosidad", ya que si le preguntabas el solo decía: "una niña inocente a la que hice mujer", claro que nadie preguntaba más y después de unos días a todo mundo se le olvido ese asunto, pero ahora el peli naranja trataba de no ir a su casa sacarlo de donde estuviera y castrarlo; debía ser un error, si de seguro él estaba sacando datos de más…

-dime que no es quien pienso…-dijo Ichigo suplicante a su enana.

Ella paso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-bueno tiene el cabello color vino y…- sí, eso era suficiente para Ichigo.

-mi vida ¿me permites un momento?-dijo el tratando de sonar calmado.

-si… ¿pero…?

Ichigo se paró del sofá y salió a la terraza del departamento, la morena sonrió ligeramente, solo alcanzo a oír un grito a todo el pulmón que decía…

-ASHIDO HI***** DE ****, ESPERO QUE TE VAYAS AL 2%%#%/%27 %% &%$43367%%% 5565$¿?¡#¿64!&%334…- si bueno Ichigo, ¿acaso no es toda una lindura?, mira que vocabulario más respetable.

Entro de nuevo y se sentó alado de una morena que lo miraba y trataba de no morir de risa.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::…

Uryuu entro a su casa, mientras subía las escaleras se encontró son una pelirroja que hablaba animadamente con un pelinegro de ojos verdes.

-lo siento Kaien… no sé por qué le dio romper el compromiso de repente-dijo la pelirroja.

-bueno si ve a Rukia dele esto…-dijo el entregándole una cajita envuelta en papel azul marino y un listón dorado.

-claro que si…

El choco con Uryu y se despidió amistosamente, el oji azul se sintió mal por el oji verde ya que parecía estar muy enamorado de su hija, pero ya que esta jamás estuvo de acuerdo con el compromiso, lo acepto solo porque Orihime le insistió, y a regañadientes Rukia dijo un: tal vez.

-cariño… ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo la pelirroja mirándolo preocupada, el pelinegro recapacito en que posiblemente su aspecto era desastroso.

-estaba con Ichigo… lo siento él se emborracho y tuve que ser niñera…

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo.

-mi esposo es tan bueno.-dijo ella alargando la "a" del "tan".

Si bueno y la verdad es que era un santo, es más debería tener una estatua que diga "San Uryuu Ishida" –el santo de los amigos que perdonan a los amigos rabo verdes que hacen cosas malas en las camas de sus amigos con sus hijas.- aunque sería un título bastante largo; el oji-azul beso a su esposa y ella lo jalo hacia la habitación, o si ella podía ser inocente pero era toda una fiera en la cama, pero justo cuando cruzo la puerta tomada de la mano de su adorado esposo este la detuvo.

-¡ESPERA!- ella se separó de él mirándolo curiosa- eres una increíble mujer, te amo como no tienes idea y…-piensa cuatro ojos, piensa- esta recamara no es digna de ti…- o si eres un genio- te mereces una suite de lujo, es mas no creo que haya habitación terrenal que te merezca…-Uryu se arrodillo y tomo su mano- cariño permíteme… Redecorar nuestro cuarto.

Ella pestaño y asintió risueña.

-está bien… de hecho es que si había pensado en redecorarlo desde hace unos días…-dijo ella frotándose la barbilla.

Uryuu alzo la vista.

-¿enserio?

Ella se acercó a su oído y susurro.

-encontré unas manchas blancas muy extrañas en mi tocador y en otras partes de la habitación, de hecho, encontré varias en la alfombra… además de que ese no es mi edredón, yo lo eh cosido con otros botones en la esquina y esos no son- dijo ella señalando los botones de la esquina del edredón- se ve que es nuevo… sospecho de Richiro-san… ella escondió nuestra alfombra…

Ishida suspiro, iba a quemar su habitación.

"_espero que te vayas al infierno Kurosaki"_

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::…

9:00 de la mañana en el departamento del kurosaki…

La morena dejo que el agua cayera sobre ella, y empezó a lavar sus brunos cabellos con la blanca espuma del jabón, el agua fría en ese momento era perfecta. Mientras Ichigo tocaba la puerta del baño.

-¿se puede?-dijo el.

Ella rio por lo bajo.

-claro…

El entro y se sonrojo al verla desnuda bañando su menuda figura de porcelana blanca y su cabello negro cayendo como si se tratara de pinceladas de tinta sobre su rostro, sus zafiros lo miraron coquetos haciéndole señas para que entrara con ella.

-haríamos todo menos bañarnos…-dijo el como respuesta a esa mirada.

-¿y? hoy es tu día libre…

-querida tu padre me dejo prácticamente sin descendencia, no estoy para hacer ciertas cosas…-ella rio y lo miro tierna.

-pues solo báñate, es más… yo te baño si tan adolorido estas…-dijo ella tomando una esponja.

-…-

No podía negarse a esa oferta, mientras ella enjabonaba su espalda y su cabello haciendo un suave masaje, la morena beso su cuello.

-mi padre te dio una buena paliza… de hecho le falto… eres todo un idiota.

El asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

….

Después de un rato el Kurosaki fue a hacerle el desayuno a la morena que se seguía bañando, el estaba deseoso de quedarse con ella en la bañera, no para bañarse, pero ella tenía hambre y prefería el bienestar de la pelinegra antes que sus deseos propios, en eso tocaron la puerta, el abrió y si señores y señoras era el momento más incomodo de su vida.

-ohaio tio…-dijo el chico deprimido.

-ohaio Kaien…-dijo el claramente incomodo dejando pasar al pelinegro.

El pelinegro miro la casa y vio unas zapatillas azules en la entrada.

-¿nueva chica?-dijo Kaien alzando la ceja.

El Kurosaki trago en seco.

-si bueno algo así…

Kaien asintió sin ganas y se sentó en su sofá.

-¿tienes vino, cerveza o alguna bebida que me emborrache hasta quedar sin saber mi nombre?

-¿no es muy temprano?-dijo Ichigo alzando la ceja, Kaien empezó a llorar.

-¡ME DEJO!, ¡DIJO AMABA A OTRO!, ¡DIJO QUE NO IBA CASARSE CONMIGO!, ¡ME LA BAJO UN CUARENTÓN!...

A Ichigo le caía una gotita de sudor, su sobrino estaba llorando por la mujer que se estaba bañando en su baño y lo llamo cuarentón, bueno si ya tenía 41 pero tampoco era para que se la refrescaran así.

-¿tequila o don peri?-dijo Ichigo sacando botellas de licor.

-don peri…-dijo el pelinegro.-el tequila es enserio muy fuerte no quiero quedar inconsciente antes de emborracharme…

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Mientras tanto la sirvienta Richiro-san estornudo, la sirvienta de la familia Ishida, prácticamente fue la nana de Uryuu y cuando Rukia nació, de ella igual, pero la pobre mujer había quedado… traumada, hace unos días supo que su pequeña Rukia, ya no era una niña, la pobre mujer se sonrojo de solo pensar en lo sucedido.

_**Flash back**_

_Rukia suspiro y se puso un vestido blanco y unas zapatillas, ella convenció a Ichigo de que quedara a "desayunar-comer", ya que desde anoche era la primera vez que salían del cuarto y ya eran más de las tres de la tarde; el acepto y mientras salían de la habitación se toparon con cierta mujer de mantenimiento._

_-buenos días Ishida-san…-dijo la mujer sonrojada al verlos salir ya que muchos seguían viendo a Rukia como una niña sobre todo los empleados que la conocían de años y a Kurosaki como un gran amigo de la familia; jamás se habrían imaginado que esos dos tuvieran siquiera amistad, así que esta empleada casualmente tiene su cuarto arriba de la habitación y jamás en sus 30 años trabajando ahí había oído tal ruido, si la pobre mujer había tenido derrames nasales de solo escuchar, al principio pensando que se trataba de la televisión con sonido alto, bajo en su inocencia a decirle a su señorita que le bajara pero apenas abrió unos centímetros la puerta, bueno se encontró con que no era la televisión, y a su pequeña niña "jugando" con el señor Kurosaki en la cama de su patrones. Si la mujer quedo traumada con la cruel realidad, obviamente no pudo dormir en toda la noche._

_Ellos la saludaron y Rukia se le acerco._

_-buenos días richiro-san, ¿me haría el favor de quemar las sabanas de mis padres?, aquí tiene el dinero en el centro comercial venden unas idénticas…-si, la pobre mujer pensaba hacerlo aunque la patrona no lo ordenara._

_**Fin de flash back.**_

La mujer suspiro y miro por la ventana del penhouse, hacia un bello día soleado.

-ese Kurosaki-san es todo un loquillo…

_**Flash back.**_

_la mujer entro al cuarto de sus patrones y al tomar las sabanas casi le dio un paro cardiaco, en primera la sabana de por si era blanca pero estaban llenas de manchas blancuzcas, incluso parte de la colcha estaba llena de manchas, prácticamente tapizándole._

"_ese kurosaki-san… ¿a su edad de donde lo saca?"_

_La mujer las guardo en una bolsa de basura y miro el cloro que traía consigo, no definitivamente no iba a servirle para la colcha tendría que quemarla._

_Miro la alfombra y el sofá de la enorme habitación, estaban también "sucios", la mujer recorrió la habitación desecha y se quedó atónita… ¿Por qué demonios el techo del armario…?, o si definitivamente no quería saber cuánto hicieron._

_-tendrán que incendiar la casa…-dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza._

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Después de recordar un escalofrió la recorrió haciendo que temblara ligeramente.

-ese cuarto tendrá que ser lavado con agua bendita…

…

**Continuara**

…

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis queridos lectores y si deberás quieren conti tendrán que dejar reviews, y para RICHIRO-SAN, créame ni con agua ventita se puede limpiar eso.**

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué pasara con kaien? ¿ishida tendrá que incendiar su casa?... espero que les guste y esperen la siguiente semana por el mismo canal.**


	4. alcohol VS agua bendita

**Konichiwa! Mis queridos lectores estoy tan feliz de leer todos SUS BELLÍSIMOS REVIEWS!**

**Aquí les traigo la TERCERA ENTREGA! Espero que les guste. Lamento mucho la demora, pero estuve ocupada, y bueno este cap trae algo de drama.**

**Por cierto resuelvo DUDAS: ashido NO fue el que le quito la virginidad a Rukia, si paso algo pero a ashido se la ganaron, jeje, fue alguien supermega sexy… y hubo quien pensó que Gin… NO definitivamente no, el solo sospecho de lo que ashido conto en la oficina después de volver de Francia. De todos modos si se confundieron a lo largo de la historia se enteraran de por qué hice eso. **

**Por cierto, mis capítulos si tienen algo de burla a la religión pero no pienso ofender a alguien, de hecho respeto eso y solo es una leve "parodia" o un punto de vista más relajado en algunos pocos aspectos, no pienso involucrarme más en el aspecto religioso y que no quiero ofender a nadie y si alguien se ofende me disculpo de ante mano.**

**Bueno aquí inicia la tercera entrega.**

_**Capítulo 3: el alcohol V.S agua bendita.**_

7 meses antes…

_El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, si bueno la verdad es que esa mujer frente a él en una habitación y a solas, solo tiene un desenlace: GUERRA. Ella tambaleo sus dedos esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que formulo y el esperaba la acción que ordeno, ambos sabían que no aguantarían más de 10 segundos con esa ridícula ley de hielo, el aire empezó a ponerse pesado, al menos para ellos._

_El pelinegro alzo una ceja, lo que ordeno era una simple acción, la mujer de ojos zafiro empezó a revisar el papel cuya perfecta escritura a máquina hacia que se viera tedioso el leer ese documento, frustrada miro burlona al oji gris y volvió a la tediosa lectura que de sobra cuyo contenido conocía, el por su parte estaba esperando, cada segundo que pasaba era un derroche de su tiempo y para él, eso era una gran pérdida, mientras su miraba examinaba a la mujer de cabellos azabache; ¿estaba bien hacer eso?¿realmente valía la pena?, varias preguntas recorrieron su cabeza y se perdieron en sus pensamientos, no podía renegar su decisión, lo hecho estaba hecho, lentamente observo como ella firmaba el papel._

_-gracias por todo Byakuya…-dijo ella saliendo del cuarto._

_El cerro los ojos, mientras escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta, la morena salió erguida y orgullosa de ahí, y entro a su cuarto, miro el lugar con cierta aprensión y tomo sus maletas, junto a un armario abierto de par en par mostrando su contenido semi vacío, ella sonrió con nostalgia y acaricio el traje Armani perfectamente planchado, le traía muchos recuerdos, es increíble como en tan poco tiempo se armaron recuerdos tan hermosos y al mismo tiempo dolorosos. En ese momento todas sus armaduras cayeron y se arrodillo llorando en el piso, lloro, lloro hasta quedar libre hasta quedar seca, ¿motivo? Simplemente porque quería, porque su pobre corazón no lo soporto, se quedó arrodillada un minuto una vez que ya no tenía que llorar más. Salió del cuarto y se puso sus gafas negras._

_-¿ya te vas?-dijo una mujer de gafas en la entrada._

_-si, no pertenezco aquí…-dijo la chica de ojos zafiros._

_La mujer de gafas bajo la cabeza triste, Rukia le abrazo y se despidió saliendo de a gran mansión._

Actualmente…

¿Alguna vez han visto esas bañeras llenas de jabón espumoso?, ¿alguna vez les ha dado ganas de entrar a una y sumergirse hasta el fondo?, bueno pues en ese momento cierta morena de ojos zafiros estaba sumergida, con los ojos cerrados dejando que el agua hiciera presión alrededor de su ser, pero como todo ser humano necesita oxígeno para vivir, salió de ahí y tomo aire. Salió de la bañera cubrió su menudo cuerpo con una toalla, era tan esponjosa que la chica de ojos violeta no podía dejar de acariciar la suave tela, había oído el sonido del timbre, pero no le dio importancia y empezó a vestirse, mientras se vestía observo algo curioso:

"_olvide mi blusa en mi bolso…" _

El cual estaba en la sala, la chica salió de la habitación en ropa interior y se cubrió con la toalla.

"_mierda…"_

…_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…._

Kaien empezó a beber de su segunda copa de "don peri" y mientras bebía le contaba a Ichigo sus terribles circunstancias.

-ella jamás quiso acostarse conmigo… JAMÁS…-dijo Kaien llorando Ichigo asentía con cara de "aja si aja, finjo que te hago caso, pero en realidad estoy pensando en qué hacer con la niña de ojos violetas cuando te vallas, y son cosas MUY sucias"

-si… claro… ese debe ser un desgraciado…

-pero tal vez eso entre ella y el "anciano" no es serio… tal vez tenga una oportunidad….-dijo con estrellitas y brillo en los ojos.

Pero como somos unos malos con Kaien, sus esperanzas son rotas en 3… 2… 1…

-Ichigo olvide mi bolso…

Todos ahí se quedaron congelados unos momentos, entonces Kaien miro su copa de vino y a Ichigo, el peli naranja sonrió y saco la botella de tequila dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

-ahora si ¿tequila?

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Rangiku checaba su correo electrónico el trabajo era atronador, pero la revista no se dirigía sola, mientras revisaba suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla dejando sus lentes en la mesa y estirándose.

-pero que cansada estoy…-dijo moviendo el cuello para observar una fotografía en un marco plateado en el escritorio…

_**Flash back**_

_Entre risas cómplices y halagos una peli verde se miraba en el espejo jugando con su vestido y acomodándose el cabello, parecía una princesa y eso era mientras se movía alegremente una rubia le miraba sonriente._

_-no puedo creer que mi pequeña haya crecido tanto…-dijo limpiándose lagrimas falsas abrazando a la peli verde de atrás._

_-ran-chan, yo soy tres años mayor que tu…-dijo la peli verde con una gota de sudor._

_-jojojo pero realmente eres mona y además en esto del matrimonio soy tu sempai…-dijo ran jugando con sus cejas._

_-no puedo creer que vaya a casarme…-dijo sonrojada._

_-¿por?, eres muy guapa algún día sucedería, además mira que él es todo un hombre y te ama muchísimo…_

_Ella asintió sonrojada._

_-ran… ¿serás la madrina de mi bebe?-dijo la peli verde._

_Rangiku parpadeo y sonrió._

_-¿estas embarazada?...-dijo la rubia curiosa._

_La peli verde sonrió._

_-el todavía no lo sabe… será una sorpresa.-dijo riendo la peli verde y acariciando su vientre._

_Rangiku sonrió y la abraso._

_**Fin de flash back**_

La rubia tomo el marco y miro la foto, en ella estaban Gin con traje de camarero y corbata azul, saludando y haciendo signo de amor y paz; aun lado estaba ella con un vestido verde y pegado sosteniendo una botella de whisky; estaba detrás de ellos una joven de ojos grises y cabello naranja además de un vestido amarillo sonrojada y apenada; mientras que a su lado una joven de cabellos verdes y grandes ojos pardos vestida también de camarera. Si eran Gin, Rangiku, Orihime y Nell, los cuatro amigos inseparables de la universidad Etioku de Osaka Japón; Rangiku sonrió nostálgica al recordar a sus amigos, cada uno era especial y único… pero ella sabía que no todo duraba eternamente.

_**Flash back**_

_Ella entro corriendo al hospital y miro a Nell conectada a unos aparatos de los cuales aunque de su funcionamiento no supiera nada, sabía que la vida de la peli verde dependía de estos; ella se acercó a la cama y la miro llorosa._

_-¿Nelly?-dijo ella acariciando la mano._

_Nell sonrió dolorosamente, estaba vendada y sus ojos ya casi no brillaban, la lenta respiración y esos latidos débiles conectados en línea, en ese momento no concebía que esa chica fuerte e independiente tuviera que depender de un aparato que con solo desconectarlo dejaba de funcionar, el insistente pitido de la maquina era lo único que se consideraba vivo en ese momento._

_-¿Cómo está Ayaka?-dijo llorosa_

_La oji azul sonrió._

_-está siendo tratada en este momento._

_-eso… -respiro hondo- es bueno…_

_-el ya viene para acá…-dijo llorosa la rubia refiriéndose al esposo de Nell._

_-ran… si algo me pasara… cuídalos… -dijo Nell débilmente._

_-no pasara nada… no digas esas cosas… baka-dijo sonriendo Rangiku._

_Lástima que se equivocó, Nell se salvó de la operación esa noche pero su hija… no, murió esa misma noche a los seis años de edad._

_**Fin de flash back**_

Rangiku bajo la mirada, desde ese día ya nada era igual.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: …

Mientras tanto detrás del edificio donde vive Ichigo: estacionamiento.

Música de espías… unas sombras se escabullen entre los autos llevando un objeto. Ichigo y Rukia están cargando a un Kaien inconsciente.

-¿esto no es ilegal?

-pff, por supuesto que no…-dijo el peli naranja negando la cabeza.-es perfectamente normal… ahora mételo a la cajuela…

La morena asintió, la verdad es que las cosas se pueden poner difíciles si tu ex te dejo por un tío 17 años mayor que tu… y ya que Ichigo como todo buen ejemplo a seguir hizo lo que todo adulto responsable haría… le rompió la botella de tequila en la cabeza…

Ah… pero qué manera más madura de resolver problemas ¿no?

…::::::::::::::::::…

Mientras en una iglesia no muy lejos de ahí…

-mmm… no creo que eso sea correcto…-dijo una monja mirando sin entender a una anciana.

-oh vamos hermana Mariana… regálame aunque sea unos 10 litros de agua bendita…

-pero oba-san… ¿para qué?-dijo la monja.

Richiro hizo una cara terrorífica.

-las manchas del pecado… _"esas pu*** manchas no se quitan con nada"_

-esta… bien- dijo con una gota de sudor la monja

-y no solo eso… ¿crees poder conseguir un exorcista que limpie cuartos?

…

**Continuara**

…

**Lose lose, me ausento la semana y ¿Qué subo? ¿Esto?**

**Es que creo que mientras escribía pensaba… algo falta, algo falta, pero no me convencía, mientras se aguantan… y sabrán más de Rukia a futuro jeje…**

**Por cierto en el siguiente capítulo tal vez suba dos capítulos juntos.**


	5. 11 MANDAMIENTO: NO MOLESTAR

**¿Cuánto me tarde? ¿Mucho?¿poco?¿les da igual? Bueno de todos modos GRACIAS por seguir leyéndome y lamento el episodio anterior que salió medio… me decepcione de mi trabajo y se los compensare con este LARGO capitulo donde desborde de IMAGINACIÓN. Pero en el anterior puse algunas pistas de algo que pasara a futuro.**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Descubrirán algunas cosas y pasaran unas cosas que los dejaran O.o**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos:**

"_**11 mandamiento: no molestar"**_

¬¬ = CARA DE KAIEN

-¿en serio?-dijo el pelinegro con esa cara ¬¬

-¿Qué acaso no me crees?-dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos estupefacta. Fingiendo sorpresa.

-no, si, si te creo ¬¬, solo que pienso que una bala perdida sería más lógico que una botella de tequila perdida…

-pero ese es el diagnostico Shiba-kun…-dijo el doctor Urahara sonriendo.

- ¬¬, pues tal vez no me acuerde… pero no me convence…

- :D (Cara de los presentes)

- :D

-bien… les creo, supongo que estando tan borracho no puedo saber cómo paso…

Todos asintieron y Rukia salió del lugar con Ichigo, directo a la cafetería del hospital. Bien les explicare como esta esta situación mis queridos entrometidos: Kaien a quien le rompieron la botella de tequila en la cabeza, justo cuando Ichigo y Rukia lo metían en la cajuela del coche para tirarlo en algún bar y creyera que todo fue un sueño, el genio de Ichigo le rompió el brazo derecho y la pierna, así que tuvieron que llevarlo a un hospital diciendo que se embriago y se peleó en un bar. Ahora Kaien no se acuerda de nada y está internado. Fin.

Rukia suspiro y bebió de su refresco.

-lamento arruinar tu día libre…-dijo Rukia triste cruzándose de brazos, Ichigo sonrió y tomo sus manos en la mesa.

-no hay problema… no fue según lo planeado pero al menos estamos juntos.-dijo el sonriéndole, la morena se sonrojo, esos ojos miel, esos ojos parecían penetrar su alma y leerla entera.

-¿Cuándo es tu próximo día libre?-dijo ella curiosa.

Ichigo hiso una mueca y se rasco la cabeza, la verdad es que estaba ocupado últimamente, y no tenía muchos días libres aunque también podía hacerse espacios, pero tenía que ver si ella podía.

-tengo 4 horas disponibles el jueves…-dijo el mirando el techo pensativo.

-el jueves no puedo en todo el santo día…-dijo Rukia pensando en la universidad.

-pues en dos semanas puedo hacerme de dos días libres…-dijo el viéndola tentado.

Ella sonrió asintió.

-eso sería ¿nuestra primera cita?-dijo ella sonriente mientras mordía una manzana.

El abrió los ojos, la verdad es que hace mucho que no tenía una cita, y cuando digo mucho, es mucho, quedo viudo hace diez años después de eso no tenía lo que se dice "citas", más bien "aventuras de una noche" y en algunos casos "aventuras de 2 horas", así que básicamente no tenía una cita desde que era un adolecente y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, eso fue hace mucho; le sonrió a Rukia, no le molestaba salir con su adorada, pero… ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con ella?, porque era claro que una relación no salía a flote solo con sexo, se necesitaba amor, confianza, comprensión y quien sabe cuánta cursilería y media, pero se necesitaba un vínculo.

Se limitó a terminar de comer con ella, ya pensaría en algo.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Uryu fumaba mientras recorría la habitación caminando de un lado para otro, su oficina era su santuario, un lugar para pensar con la cabeza fría sin interrupciones, pero ahora estaba preocupado y su oficina cumplía con el propósito de siempre: "dejarlo pensar en frio".

Se le habían juntado muchas cosas y entre ellas había negocios, pacientes urgentes, una hija que rompió un compromiso, un amigo que andaba con su hija, una que otra deuda, su esposa que remodelaba su "profanada" habitación y sobre todo lo que más oprimía su mente y corazón...

Golpeo al muro frustrado con lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

-¿Por qué…?-dijo lamentándose.

Si no había dolor más grande que el de su… tortuga muerta.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Matsumoto bajo de su auto y llego al hospital Kurosaki, entro al vestíbulo y saludo a su esposo, ella estaba casada con Ichimaru Gin, en la universidad eran los mejores amigos, pero las cosas cambian y este caso para bien, y aunque lo adoraba, ella no fue a buscarlo a él. Llevaba un bento para Gin y otro para alguien más… toco la puerta de la oficina y se oyó un "pase", entro y vio a "su niño", entro y le dio el bento; la miro divertido ella lo señalo.

-incluso te traje palillos y le puse tus onigiris favoritos.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-gracias Rangiku-san…-dijo el abriendo el bento, ella se dio un manotazo frunciendo el ceño fingiendo enojo.

-ya te dije que me llamaras Ran… nos conocemos desde hace 17 años…-dijo ella.

El sonrió.

-lo siento… gracias RAN…

Ella sonrió y miro al hombre frente a ella, se veía más feliz que de costumbre eh incluso no tenía su típico ceño fruncido.

-y ¿a qué se debe esa felicidad tan obvia?

-droga…-rangiku lo miro asustada.- XD

-o.o

-y se llama Rukia…-dijo el sonriendo mientras mordía un onigiri, Rangiku soltó el aire, sonrió irónica ante la bromita.

-con que ¿Rukia?-dijo ella mirándolo con cara de "pillin"- ¿Cómo la hija de Orihime-chan?, jajaja y yo creí que nadie más se llamaba así.

Ichigo se sonrojo y la miro con cara de "no me castigues".

-de hecho… es su hija…-dijo el peli naranja, Rangiku lo miro y empezó a reír pero Ichigo la miro con cara seria y la rubia al notar que reía sola lo miro unos segundos atónita.

-¿no es enserio?... O ¿sí?- dijo ella viéndolo algo asustada, Ichigo suspiro, era obvio que muchos amigos se quedarían con esa cara, sobre todo si conocían a Rukia que de por si no ayudaba con su carita de niña y se veía aún más joven de lo que era.-Ichigo… podrías ser su padre…-dijo la rubia viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

El suspiro y rio ladeando la cabeza.

-lo sé, créeme lo tengo presente…-dijo el recargando los codos en el escritorio mientras cruzaba las manos y apoyaba su barbilla. Rangiku frunció el ceño enojada.

-sabes que debes acabar con esa relación AHORA, no es sana…-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Ichigo rio y negó con la cabeza.

-hay varias razones por las cuales fingiré que no has dicho nada, y son: UNO, soy un adulto y no necesito que me sermones; DOS: Uryu lo sabe y está de acuerdo; y TRES, la amo locamente y me vale toda la verga del mundo lo que piensen los demás respecto a la edad.

Rangiku pestañeo ante las razones del peli naranja, supuso que sería otra aventurilla, pero esa mirada que desde hace mucho conocía le decía lo contrario y todos sabían que una vez que Ichigo se proponía algo lo conseguía. La rubia meneo la cabeza y cubrió sus labios reprimiendo una mueca de dolor.

-Ichigo… acaso ya te olvidaste de…

-no.- la corto el oji miel viéndola con una expresión fría, Ichigo sabía a quién se refería, y vaya que lo sabía, pero no quería que la rubia le recordara un hecho que lo había marcado tanto.- no quiero que me recuerdes eso ahora Rangiku, yo mejor que nadie sé que paso hace diez años y tengo todo el derecho a rehacer mi vida con quien me plazca.-dijo el parándose de su asiento y miro a la rubia que amenazaba con llorar.

-bien, tienes razón, solo es que…

-creías que Rukia sería un remplazo de "ellas"-dijo el peli naranja no preguntando, más bien afirmando.- no lo es y no quiero que se te pase por la cabeza eso, tan solo me enamore de ella y punto…

Rangiku asintió, no le quedaba de otra.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::…

**10:45 en las guardias del hospital.**

Un joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio agradecía por que acababa la jornada del día, después de hacer guardia dos noches seguidas uno tiende a ponerse de muy mal humor y sobretodo estar muy cansado, saco su celular de su bolsillo, le mandaría un mensaje a su madre para decirle que pasaría a quedarse esa noche, ya que el sistema eléctrico de su casa estaba fallando y ahora no tenía paciencia para eso. El rubio empezó a llamar, listo para dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero una de las enfermeras rompió sus ilusiones diciendo que el director general quería verle, y claro que muy maduramente Yukio lo insulto mentalmente en todos los idiomas que sabía, ósea solo japonés, pero hay que admitir que tenía un vocabulario extenso sobre el tema. Llego donde cierto peli naranja estaba bastante tranquilo fumando un cigarro cerca de la ventana.

-¿me llamo?- dijo Yukio, solo diciéndolo por cortesía y por costumbre por que de sobra sabía que si no lo hubiera llamado ya estaría en el metro a medio camino.

-sí, tengo que pedirte un favor…-dijo el peli naranjo sin mirarlo, el rubio aludido alzo una ceja.

Ichigo Kurosaki, uno de los hombres más ricos del estado, uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad, básicamente un desgraciado al que no le falta nada… ¿pidiendo un favor?, eso era significado del apocalipsis.

**2 días después…**

Ichigo estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba al oji verde que lo miraba enojado mientras tomaba su helado de fresa.

-oye… di algo…-dijo el rubio mirando apáticamente a Ichigo.

-¿no has notado que la gente de aquí nos ve raro?-dijo Ichigo señalando a las personas que los miraban curiosamente y hasta pervertida mente.

-tks… espera…-dijo el rubio subiéndose a la silla y empezando a fingir que tosía para llamar la atención y vaya que la llamo, Ichigo le miraba atónito.

-¿pero qué…?

-¡Es solo una cita entre HOMBRES!, NO ES NADA DEL OTRO MUNDO, ¡DIOS!, NO ES NADA QUE NO HAYAN VISTO EN LAS SERIES YAOI… así que por favor ignoren nuestra presencia.

Dicho esto el rubio tomo asintió y miro como Ichigo lo miraba con una venita en la cien y un tic en el ojo. Yukio lo miro indiferente como si no acabara de decir que eran pareja frente a un grupo de desconocidos.

-¿qué?-dijo el rubio.

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL

-¿quieres que te aconseje para una cita?

-sí, pero…

-practicaras conmigo men…

Ichigo le miro con cara de pocos amigos, esto estaba en el top 10 de las cosas más raras que había hecho en su vida.

"_las cosas que hago por mi enana"_

Yukio suspiro y tomo una fresa con su tenedor y se recargo en la mesa acercándola a la boca de Ichigo, que lo miro sonrojado y anonado.

-¿pero qué…?

-a las chicas les encanta, ahora abre la boca…

Ichigo abrió la boca y mordió la fresa, estaba buena, pero no pudo gozarla demasiado al sentir miradas en su nuca, volteo y vio a dos chicas que lo miraban sonrojadas y reían cómplices, el entendió de inmediato, había hecho la cosa más gay de su vida. Yukio ausente le miro y saco una libreta donde venía una lista de las cosas que Ichigo debía hacer. El rubio se puso algo de chocolate en el labio y lo señalo.

-bien Kurosaki, también si a ella se le embarra chocolate u otro dulce en el labio límpialo usando tu lengua…

-¡NI LOCO HARE ESO CONTIGO!

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Riruka miro a Rukia y la morena de ojos violetas le devolvió la mirada a la pelirroja de ojos magentas, ambas se miraban en una guerra para sostenerle la mirada a la otra, al final Rukia suspiro y aparto la mirada ante la triunfal mirada de la oji magenta, quien festejaba con una sonrisa y le daba una bolsa negra.

-pruébalo… te aseguro que no pierdes nada…-dijo traviesa la pelirroja, mirando a la oji violeta picaronamente, la morocha por otro lado se sonrojo, jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero las circunstancias apremiaban el momento que toda mujer debe afrontar, sobretodo una que está teniendo relaciones íntimas con un hombre, aunque ella no se sentía lista de dar ese paso en su relación con el peli naranja, era un paso importante y no sabía si afrontarlo, pero se arriesgaría.

-espérame aquí…- dijo sonrojada la morena tomando la bolsa negra y entrando al baño, la oji magenta suspiro y espero un rato, la verdad es que nadie más que Rukia merecía ser feliz, al menos según su criterio, y no estaba demás darle algún empujoncito, después de todo eran las mejores amigas. Después de un rato la morena abrió la puerta del baño, Riruka la vio y sonrió, si definitivamente era tal y como pensaba.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

**2 semanas después…**

La morena esperaba a Ichigo afuera de la estación donde le había dicho el peli naranja, miro alrededor y luego su reloj, se había puesto una blusa blanca y encima una bolera azul pastel y una falda corta entablada y negra con unas sandalias blancas romanas que hacían lucir bastante sus bella piernas, se puso una ligera capa de maquillaje y un par de pendientes azul zafiro como sus ojos; mientras la morena pensaba en que como darle "la sorpresa" al peli naranja y una sonrisa picarona surco sus labios ante su idea. En ese momento visualizo un auto negro y lujoso que reconocería a kilómetro de distancia, del auto bajo Ichigo con camisa negra pegada que marcaba muy bien su bien formado cuerpo y unos jeans claros junto unos converse negros, tenía el cabello ligeramente desarreglado y algo húmedo.

-y dígame Kurosaki-san… ¿A dónde vamos?-dijo ella en ese tono meloso que el odiaba.

-solo sube al coche mocosa…-dijo el entrando al auto junto con ella.

Mientras Rukia se ponía el cinturón, Ichigo tomo su mentón con la mano y ella lo miro traviesa, sus almendrados ojos empezaron a comérsela con la mirada y se acercó para gozar de esos labios rosas, mientras el beso era lento, ella recargo sus manos en su pecho. Se separó de ella lentamente.

-y bien… ¿a dónde?-dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos, el sonrió.

**Unos minutos después.**

A Rukia le brillaban los ojito mientras veía el lugar y brincaba de alegría, Ichigo la había llevado a Chappylandia, uno de los mejores parques de diversiones de Japón, Ichigo frunció el ceño, la verdad es que no le molestaba ir a un parque de diversiones, pero ¿Por qué cojones era el tema ese conejo diabólico?, ese horrible conejo estaba por todos lados, en ese momento recordó porque estaba ahí.

_**Flash back**_

_El oji verde le miro con la ceja alzada._

_-y bien… ¿captaste?, según me dices a ella le gusta chappy, ¿Qué mejor que chappylandia?_

_-bueno… gracias por los consejos, por cierto ¿de dónde los sacaste?_

_Yukio saco unos manga shoujo de su mochila._

_-son una filosofía de vida…_

_**Fin de flash back**_

Ichigo suspiro rendido, la verdad es que él no tenía ni una mínima idea de que hacer en la situación, miro la carita iluminada de la morena y suspiro y soltó una leve sonrisa, si ella era feliz ¿Qué importa todo? La morena lo jalo como niña pequeña para que la llevara a la montaña rusa, fueron ahí y mientras estaban formados Ichigo miro a su alrededor extrañado.

-¿pasa algo?-dijo Rukia, viendo lo distraído que estaba su novio.

-no, solo que me pareció ver algo…

Pero mientras Ichigo estaba con la morena en la fila desde lejos lo miraba un conejo chappy enorme y esponjoso con unos binoculares.

Mientras tanto Ichigo y la morena se subieron a la montaña rusa varias veces pues era enorme y rápida, algo realmente emocionante, cuando salieron de la tercera vuelta los ojitos de Rukia brillaron, Ichigo lo noto y fijo su mirada donde Rukia tenía su encantadora vista y se encontró con un puesto de peluches. La morena lo abrazo con ternura y lo miro con ojitos de perrito triste.

-mi amor… quiero uno-dijo señalando a un conejo blanco de casi dos metros.

El frunció el ceño.

-pues… que bueno

Ella lo golpeo.

-imbécil…

Él se dobló de dolor.

-maldita…

-bien conseguiré a alguien que me lo consiga…-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, el frunció el ceño y miro a otro lado fingiendo que no le interesaba, hasta que la seductora voz de Rukia lo trajo de regreso.- y le daré una _deliciosa _recompensa…

El volteo y vio que ella ya estaba hablando con un joven de unos 17 años, vio al chico sonrojarse mientras charlaban y eso provoco que Ichigo lo mirara tan fríamente que el chico palideciera al ver esa mirada de:_ ¡no la toques o te mato, no la veas o te mato, no estés a menos de 100km de ella o te mato, básicamente si no corres como nena ahora… TE MATO!_

En ese momento el chico, quedo pálido al ver como el imponente oji miel llegaba a lado de la oji violeta y rodeaba su cintura con el brazo alzándola, eso sobresalto a Rukia, quien miro a Ichigo enojada y el chico empezó a temblar, probablemente el chico ya se había hecho en sus pantalones.

-lo lamento, mi vida ¿no quieres ese conejo?-dijo el viéndola seductoramente y sonriéndole tratando de no asesinar al chico frente a él.

-pero ichi… nibutani-kun dijo que haría _lo que sea por mi…_

El pobre chico sabía que si las miradas mataran estaría ya a 20,000 metros bajo tierra, el pelinaraja miro a la pequeña morena sonriente.

-¿en serio?... y dime niño ¿Qué significa lo que sea para ti?

El chico casi se desmayaba, estaba más pálido que Ulquirroa y sus pobres ojos estaban a punto de llorar de miedo.

-y-yo… bu-bueno… AHHHHHHHHH!- el chico salió corriendo con el rabo entre la patas y Rukia miro a Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

-eres un desgraciado…

-cállate zorra…

Ichigo la llevo como costal de papas a el puesto y tomo una de las pistolas de agua para llenar el globo, en eso apareció el encargado, que era un ¿oso panda? A la morena y a Ichigo les resbalo una gotita de sudor.

-eto… hola, ¿Cuánto por el juego?-dijo Ichigo haciendo señas al panda.

El panda solo tomo una pistola de agua y mojo a Ichigo en la cara.

-eres un hijo de…-Ichigo no termino de insultar, el panda lo roció con agua de nuevo.- ¿pero qué…?- el panda volvió a mojarlo en la cara, Ichigo ya tenía una venita en la sien.- solo quie…- de nuevo acabo mojado, la morena no se contenía con la risa que eso le causaba.-¡bien maldito!- Ichigo se lanzó sobre el panda y lo golpeo, la morena se asomó y hacia muecas de dolor por el pobre tipo dentro de la botarga, Ichigo le quito la máscara al tipo de la botarga y lo miro.- no ma… te deje bien feo…

-ichigo… ¡por kami!, pero mira que le hiciste…

El hombre frunció el ceño y miro a Rukia.

-señorita ese pendejo no me hizo nada… yo nací así…

Rukia fingió limpiarse las lágrimas.

-lo siento tanto…

-yo también, pobre de ti…-dijo Ichigo haciendo cara de lastima y palmeando su hombro- pero espera ¿Por qué me mojaste?...

El hombre lo miro y lloro.

-¡es porque eres demasiado guapo!, ¡NO ES JUSTO!... T . T

-lose amigo, a veces me despierto en la mañana y me pregunto, ¿dios, porque soy tan condenadamente sexy?

-¡¿POR QUE?!

Rukia se les quedo viendo con cara de poker, y miro al cielo.

-_"porque si le diste físico ¿no agregaste al menos un poco de cerebro?"_

Después de unos segundos Ichigo noqueo al hombre feo y tomo el conejo de peluche para dárselo a una Rukia que lo miraba con ojos brillantes, de ahí se fueron a unas atracciones y decidieron entrar a una casa embrujada, ahí mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos de donde salían monstruos motorizados que no espantaban a nadie, la morena tomo la mano del peli naranja.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo él.

-¿tienes miedo?- dijo la morena mirándole juguetona.

-¿qué? ¿Miedo yo?… no me hagas reír enana…- dijo el soltando su mano y retándola con la mirada, pero antes de que Rukia dijera algo un hombre en botarga de conejo corrió hacia ellos tan rápido que se fue con Rukia cargando mientras ella gritaba… pero de diversión, Ichigo se quedó atónito y fue tras el conejo.- ¡DEVUÉLVEME A RUKIA!

Si, lo sabía, esos conejos eran satánicos, por eso se negaba a ir ahí, mientras todos en el parque veían la escena de la morena siendo llevada toda velocidad por un conejo de peluche mientras un peli naranja corría tras ella.

Cuando el conejo la bajo, la dejo dentro de la rueda de la fortuna, en eso Ichigo llego, pero no había rastros de conejo y su enana estaba sentada a lado de la rueda de la fortuna comiendo un helado con crema de chocolate.

-¡RUKIA!...- se acercó hacia ella y vio como ella muy tranquila le invitaba de su helado con una seña, el por otro lado la miraba con el ceño fruncido.-¡¿PERO QUE CHINGADOS TE PASA?!

Ella pestaño al verlo tan enojado.

-¿no quieres de este sabor?, venden muchos por…

-NO HABLO DE ESO, UN CONEJO TE SECUESTRA Y YO PREOCUPADO TE PERSIGO POR TODO EL LUGAR PENSANDO QUE TE PASARÍA ALGO…. Y TU FELIZ COMIENDO HELADO…

Ella le miro y sonrió triunfante.

-kurosaki-kun se preocupa por mi…-dijo con tonito meloso.

Él tenía un tic en el ojo, y la tomo de la mano.

-vámonos ya… no vaya llegar Winnie Pooh y te viole…

Ella lo miro y luego cuando era jalada empezó a llorar, Ichigo volteo a ver y ella se cubrió el rostro.

-no me quiero ir…-dijo ella llorosa.

-no seas nenita y…- de repente el pelinaranja se interrumpió a ver que todos lo veían con mala cara acusándolo de ser un maltrato y abuso, suspiro y la miro.- lo siento yo…

-¡ICHIGO, OLVIDAMOS A CHAPPY!

Después de que Ichigo le consiguiera su chappy, se lo dio y ella lo abrazo como si fuera su tesoro, el sonrió al verla tan tierna, pero mientras eso unas mujeres cerca de ahí comentaron:

-¿ya viste?, está muy guapo..

-pero ella…

-es muy joven, una niña, ha de ser su hermana o hasta su hija…

-me gustaría ser la mama… jajaja

Claro que Ichigo no escucho nada, pero Rukia enterró el rostro en su chappy y se fue de ahí con él, bastante molesta por lo que oyó.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Llegaron a la casa de Ichigo y Rukia dejo sus cosas en el sofá, Ichigo cerró la puerta y la miro decaída, se acercó a ella y la miro preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa enana?

Ella lo miro y luego aparto su mirada, y se sentó en el sillón.

-Ichigo, realmente ¿crees que la diferencia es mucha?

El abrió los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

-¿hablas de la edad?- ella asintió sin mirarle.- bueno 21 años es mucho pero… eso lo hace especial.

Ella lo miro de nuevo.

-pero, uno esperaría verte con una mujer más madura y yo parezco una niña…-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, pero el sostuvo su rostro obligando a que lo mirara.

-no quiero a una mujer "madura", quiero a mi enana terca y orgullosa, quiero a la loca enamorada de los conejos, a la que quiero es a Rukia Ishida…-dicho esto la beso lentamente, las morena soltó lágrimas y le correspondió, la acostó en el sillón y se separó para admirarla, le sonrió y beso su nariz, ella sonrió mirando esos ojos miel que parecían destellar con la poca luz que venía de afuera, esa mirada tan ardiente empezó a quemarla, su aroma varonil la embriagaba y fue ella la que ahora lo beso, pero un beso con más fuerza, mas pasión, empezaron a degustar la lenguas y bocas del otro, los besos y carisias los llevaron a sucumbir ante sus propias pasiones, la ropa ya era un estorbo, y termino en el suelo, dando espacio a los gemidos y suspiros, que solo la piel del otro puede provocar, sus nombres salían por roncos suspiros y respiraciones entre cortadas, causadas por el delirio de placer que la unión con el cuerpo del otro provocaba en todo su ser.

La luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, él estaba admirando a la morena que dormía como dios la trajo al mundo entre sus brazos, el acaricio su cabellos desordenado y se paró del sofá para ponerse sus bóxer, los cuales se hallaban tirados a un lado del sofá, miro a la morena un segundo, por alguna razón la imagen de una Rukia de quince años en uniforme escolar llego a su mente, sacudió su cabeza de ideas raras.

-maldición, soy todo un pervertido…-susurro.

Se acercó para cargarla, ella se removió entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el cuarto, por alguna razón se sentía incómodo ahí.

**Unas horas después…**

La morena se removió entre las sabanas y cubrió su busto con la sábana blanca, miro a Ichigo dormido entre las cobijas y sonrió levemente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de vibración muy leve, ella se puso una camisa del peli naranja y rápidamente fue a la sala, donde en su bolso sonaba la llamada de su amiga Riruka.

-moshi moshi –contesto ella sentándose en el sofá.

-hola… ¿interrumpo algo?-dijo la pelirroja pícaramente.

Rukia sonrió.

-no… ya acabamos, él está dormido.

Riruka hizo un puchero.

-con "la sorpresita", supuse que lo harían durante toda la noche…- al oír esto Rukia se sonrojo y golpeo su frente, había olvidado la "sorpresa"

-no lo hice… me sentía triste y…

-él te consoló…-dijo Riruka como si fuera lo más obvio.- eso es algo normal entre ustedes…

Rukia frunció el ceño al oír eso.

-supongo…-dijo molesta la morena.

-no le has dicho, ¿verdad?

-no sé cuándo lo hare, o si lo hare…

Un silencio en la línea se oyó, uno incomodo, Rukia suspiro.

-te dejo dormir buenas noches…-dijo la pelirroja colgando.

La morena no se despidió, simplemente colgó la llamada, pero se quedo viendo la pantalla del móvil que iluminaba su rostro y una pequeña parte de la habitación completamente oscura. Abrió el menú y reviso sus fotos, un ritual que hacia desde hace unos meses, miro las fotos de ella con sus animagas en Francia, algunas con su madre y una donde salía ella vestida con un blusón rosa patel con un pelinegro que la abrasaba por atrás rodeando su cintura y recargando su barbilla en su hombro con la ciudad de parís como fondo; cambio la imagen y vio como aparecia con el mismo hombre a las orillas del rio Sena; volvió a cambiar la foto y se quedo un momento sin ninguna expresión, la imagen era demasiado tierna y al mismo tiempo le rompia el corazon, no podía tenerla, pero sabia que no seria capaz de borrarla, sintió que algo oprimia su corazon igual que siempre que veía esa foto, cerro el álbum del teléfono y lo apago. No podía seguir atrapada en el pasado.

-solo espero que nadie más lo sepa…-susurro para sí.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::…

Orihime jamás se consideró una mujer muy conservadora, pero justo en ese momento no sabía que pensar, miro el teléfono que había sonado hace unos minutos y luego se tiro al sofá, era tarde y estaba estresada, no podía creer todo lo que le decían pero… maldición. No había mucha lógica en la llamada de Francia que recibió, pero si había una ligera posibilidad de que lo que dijo ese hombre fuera verdad, no debía se una madre prejuiciosa, pero su instinto le decía que su hija ocultaba algo y esa llamada solo hacía que sus sospechas se agrandaran. La colorina empezó a jugar con sus manos mientras miraba el teléfono frustrada.

-Rukia, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

…

**Continuara…**

…**.**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Mejor? ¿Qué oculta Rukia? ¿Cuál es la sorpresita? ¿uryu superara el trauma de su tortuga? ¿Por qué Rangiku es tan cercana a Ichigo? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién era el conejo?**

**Todo esto en los próximos capítulos.**

**Dejen reviews o no hay historia.**

**BYE-NEE!**


	6. el conejo de cada dia PARTE 1

KONICHIWA MINA! GRACIAS POR SUS BELLISIMAS REVIEWS, Y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, INSPIRACIÓN DE ULTIMO SEGUNDO COMBINADA CON QUE TENGO LA COMPU ENCENDIDA DIERON A LUZ ESTE CAP, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, HOY SE REVELARAN UN PAR DE SECRETOS DE ICHIGO Y RUKIA, BUAHAHAHA!

DISFRUTEN…

"_**EL CONEJO DE CADA DIA- PARTE 1"**_

_10 AÑOS ANTES._

_-ICHIGO POV-_

_Ella me mira con sus ojos llorosos, no sé qué decir o que hacer, ni siquiera yo puedo entender, fue algo tan repentino, y ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, ¿Por qué fue ella?, ¿Por qué no fui yo?, ¡MALDICIÓN! Es solo una bebe, ella tiene un futuro por delante. Vi los ojos rojizos mirándome con miedo, ella también tiene miedo. ¡¿Qué hare si la pierdo?!¡SI HAY ALGUIEN HAYA ARRIBA POR FAVOR SÁLVELA!... ¡POR FAVOR!_

_-Perdóname Ichigo…-dijo el amor de mi vida llorosa desde su silla frente a mí, ella no estaba en mejor estado, sus vendas en la cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo, manchadas de sangre, debía estar en cama, pero apenas escucho que nuestra hija entro en estado de peligro se levantó, todavía cuando ella apenas y podía siquiera sentarse bien, y ahora ella se disculpaba ¿pero de que se disculpa? yo jamás la culparía, fue mi culpa, MI CULPA POR NO DETENERLA._

_-no hay nada que perdonar, todo estará bien…-fue lo único que dije apartando la mirada ofuscado, ¿Por qué tardan tanto los doctores?, no quiero ser negativo y volteo a verla, está nerviosa, asustada, igual que yo, siento una presión en mi pecho, el verla así no me ayuda a tranquilizarme, ¡¿PORQUÉ TARDAN TANTO?!_

_En ese momento llego el doctor Ukitake, él era el que se llevó a mi hija a urgencias, apenas apareció reaccione por instinto y fue hacia él, mi esposa lo miro al igual que yo, llena de dudas, él nos miró a ambos y bajo la cabeza. Escuche las palabras que jamás hubiera querido oír._

_-hicimos todo lo posible, lo siento… la perdimos…_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- El grito desgarrador de ella me trajo a la realidad, eso no podía ser cierto, debía ser una pesadilla, pero era real, sentí como ella se desmoronaba en mis brazos.- ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA, DEVUÉLVEME A MI NIÑA! ¡NO ES VERDAD!- ella seguía gritando y mi cuerpo trataba de evitar que se desplomara en el suelo, mi cuerpo, porque mi mente no quería aceptarlo, no quería que fuera verdad, pero si yo me desplomaba… ella no tendría donde apoyarse._

_Llegamos a casa, la sombría y fría casa, sin mi niña esto ya no era un hogar, volteé a ver a mi esposa, parecía ida, ha pasado una semana de la muerte de nuestra única hija, ella termino de recuperarse en el hospital, ella se sostiene con el bastón, al parecer no podrá volver a caminar sin él, se deprimía mucho y decidí sacarla de ahí, yo no me sentía mejor, pero si no disimulaba… la verdad es que ahora dependo de esa mascara de falsa cotidianidad, de lo contrario creo que no soportare un segundo más._

_-es muy silencioso ¿no?-dijo ella viendo la casa._

_Asentí, no tenía ganas de hablar._

_-voy a acostarme estoy cansada por el viaje…-dijo ella subiendo las escaleras, la vi más delgada, sus ojos han perdido brillo y su piel y cabello están opacos por la falta de nutrientes, las última semana la alimentamos por vía ultra venosa, se negaba a comer y casi no dormía, la verdad es que en el accidente no solo perdí a Ayaka, también eh perdido a mi Nell._

_-¿estás bien?-dije simplemente, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, era demasiado obvio como se sentía._

_-sí, estoy bien…_

_Eso fue lo último que me dijo, para no hablar jamás._

_Orihime me abraso llorando y yo correspondí por instinto, mi cuerpo actúa solo, mi mente está perdida por ahí, estoy frente a la tumba de mi hija y mi esposa, Ishida Uryu es el único que sabe la verdad, que Nelliel se suicidó, los demás pensaban que seguía en el hospital, todos están yéndose y me dan sus condolencias, me senté en un banco frustrado, ¿Qué sigue?, ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora? ¿Cuál es mi razón para vivir?... mientras miraba al suelo unas manchas de sangre pequeñas cayeron al suelo, levante la vista confundido y me quede admirando una rosa blanca, la rosa más bella que había visto en mi vida, detrás de ella unos enormes y llorosos ojos violetas zafiros me miraban, la sangre brotaba de las manitas cortadas y lastimadas de la niña de ojos violeta, me quede helado y tome la rosa, dejándola a un lado y tome las manitas sangrantes y lastimadas de la pequeña Ishida._

_-¿Por qué…?-atine a decir mientras sostenía sus manitas ensangrentadas preocupado, solo atine a decir eso cuando en mi mente hay tantas cosas que decirle, tengo ganas de regañarla por ser así de imprudente y con toda esa vida por delante haciendo tales estupideces, pero también quiero comérmela a besos por ese gesto tan bello, que solo un ser con un alma tan pura como ella puede entender, yo jamás entenderé lo que pasa por esa cabecita._

_-no quiero que llores, por favor… -ella empezó a llorar, sentí un hueco en el corazón y bese las manitas sangrantes de la niña._

_-eres una tonta… no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso._

_Ella sonrió levemente aun con lágrimas en los ojos y puso el meñique._

_-yo, no are nada tonto si tu no lo haces, ¿lo prometes?_

_-de lo contrario…- junte el meñique con el de Rukia.-el que rompa la promesa tragara mil espinas- ella asintió y giro su manita tocando mi pulgar y el suyo, la mire sonriendo._

_-¡promesa infinita!-dijimos al unísono. Supongo que ahora deberé mantener una promesa._

**ACTUALMENTE. FIN DE ICHIGO POV.**

Ichigo se levantó de su cama y se sentó en el colchón mirando a la morena que dormía pacíficamente entre las sabanas de su cama, el suspiro y acaricio su cabecita con ternura, no había olvidado la promesa infinita que hizo con Rukia cuando esta era una pequeña niña de diez años, suspiro y se inclinó para besar la frente de la morena, la miro mejor y noto que había llorado un poco, frunció el ceño.

Ella por su parte sintió una caricia en su cabecita azabache, se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido del peli naranjo.

-¿tan temprano y enojado?-dijo ella con un tono burlón incorporándose en la cama y cubriendo su pecho desnudo con las sabanas, él sonrió irónico y negó con la cabeza.

-estoy enojado porque dormiste triste… -dijo el tomando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y viendo las lágrimas secas y ojitos hinchados, ella al notar el escudriño de su rostro aparto su carita y miro a otro lado enojada.- ¿estás bien?

-sí, estoy bien…

El apretó los puños y el abrazo.

-¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?

Ella escondió su rostro en su pecho, ¿decirle la razón? Jamás, o no por ahora, después ella sabría cómo decirle la razón de sus recientes sentimientos depresivos, además de que él podría entender mejor que nadie su sufrimiento o incluso más. Pero ahora no era la situación o el momento, todo a su tiempo y con calma, decidió hacerle una bromita al peli naranja para calmar el peso ambiente mañanero.

-lloro porque has perdido facultades en la cama… -dijo ella empezando a vestirse, frente a un atónito y mudo Ichigo.

-¿?

-no te preocupes mi vida… de seguro es por la edad…

-¿eh?-Ichigo la miraba helado, ¿en serio estuvo tan mal?

-tranquilo ser impotente a los 41 es normal…

-¡¿EH?!- si la cara de Kurosaki era un poema con eso de que su novia no era virgen, imagínense como estaba ahora, o si… UNA OBRA MAESTRA.

Lo que Ishida Rukia no sabe es que acababa de ármasela en grande.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Mientras un chico rubio iba caminando hacia una cita con una linda chica, algo común, saludo a las personas conocidas y compro un ramo de flores, otra cosa común de su vida, subió al autobús y pago mientras se sentaba en un asiento vacío, tan común que era aburrido, algunos pasajeros suben y alguien se sienta a su lado el voltea y sonríe al conejo, al común… ESPERA, el voltea y ve un sujeto vestido de conejo leyendo un libro de finanzas tranquilamente, es que hoy en día es muy común que los conejos estudien finanzas, ¿qué? También ellos tienen derecho de estudiar.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::…

Mientras Uryu Ishida salía después de seis horas de revisión de pacientes a un almuerzo se topó con su "amigo de la infancia pervertido que le gusta andar con jovencitas menores que podrían ser sus hijas y las viola para después decírselo totalmente ebrio a sus padres", bueno de hecho es un título muy largo así que lo dejaremos en "AIPGAJMPHVDDTEP" o.O, si, hay que trabajar en eso, pero bueno mientras el pelinegro se sentaba junto al naranjo en la banca del jardín hospitalario.

Ichigo se veía deprimido, de hecho tenía un aura negra y ojeras, el pelinegro de anteojos arqueo sus cejas, se veía peor que la vez que cancelaron "BLEACH" en TV Tokio, serie favorita de Ichigo, y ¿Quién sabe porque?.

-y ahora ¿Qué paso?-dijo el pelinegro.

Ichigo lo miro ofuscado, en serio ¡no iba pedir consejos amorosos al padre de su novia!, además de que Ishida era el que menos sabia de su hija, y él no era TAN sínico para decirle a su amigo sus problemas sexuales, sobre todo porque era obvio con quien aplicaba esos problemas.

-nada- dijo escuetamente Ichigo.

-es el sexo…-dijo Uryu con obviedad mientras le miraba sin emoción y serio, Ichigo miro a otro lado sonrojado.- Kurosaki, creo que no es un secreto que mi hija y tu…- Uryu suspiro, incluso era raro para el.- tengan sexo, ya lo hicieron en mi cama, ¿a qué le temes?

-wow, eres grande Uryuu, y si es el sexo, pero…

-acaso ¿te has vuelto impotente?

-creo, ella lo comento

-de seguro fue broma…

-pero mientras ella está en la flor de la juventud…

-tú te marchitas…

-…

Uryu suspiro, realmente esto era raro, porque tendría que darle consejos de sexo al hombre que prácticamente le enseño (y obligo a perder su virginidad), Ichigo era básicamente un master en la cama y ahora le pedía ideas creativas para complacer a su niña. Así que básicamente, solo había una respuesta: ¡DIOS LO ODIABA!

-sigo pensando que es broma, estas en excelente forma física, yo digo que te queda un rato antes de que seas obsoleto…- dijo acomodándose los lentes el Ishida.

-no pudo ser broma, si hasta discutimos un por eso…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡¿QUE?!_

_-tranquilo, no es como si no fueras tan malo…-dijo ella mirándolo divertida._

_-¿ENTONCES?_

_-anoche no satisficiste mis necesidades, digamos que no fue "emocionante"…_

_-¡!_

_-¿Ichigo?_

_Él estaba mirándola con una expresión asesina y se vistió en silencio mientras ella decía su nombre ya harta y molesta de que le hiciera la ley de hielo, pero al parecer el ego de Ichigo había sido fuertemente herido, realmente muy herido. Pero recordemos que Rukia también es muy orgullosa._

_-bien…-dijo ella tomando su bolsa.- si sigues ignorándome, me iré…_

_-es una buena idea, ¿porque no vas con un hombre que si te complazca? …-lo último lo dijo con una mescla de veneno y orgullo herido._

_-lo hare, hasta un niño puede complacerme más que tu…-dijo molesta._

_-zorra_

_-imbécil_

_-perra_

_-bruto_

_-idiota_

_-playboy_

…

_Al final de la discusión ella se fue molesta de ahí._

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Uryuu frunció el ceño y le dio un puñetazo de lleno a Kurosaki en el abdomen, el peli naranjo se dobló de dolor.

-Ishida hijo de…

-¡¿enserio eres tan cínico?!, ¡supuse que evadirías el tema o almeno serias menos detallado!...

-tu eres ¡EL CÍNICO!

-¡¿YO PORQUE?!

-¡DICES QUE NO TE CUENTE ESAS COSAS Y TU TRAUMASTE A TU HIJA A LOS 6 AÑOS!

Uryu se sonrojó Furiosamente y miro a otro lado, esa era una de las razones por las cuales odiaba que Ichigo Kurosaki supiera tanto de él.

_**Flash back**_

_Orihime suspiro y salió del baño con su bata de seda roja sonriéndole a su esposo._

_-ya sabes que debemos darle su regalo de navidad a ruki…-dijo ella con la mirada lujuriosa, pero ya que Uryu estaba cansado del trabajo miro a su querida esposa._

_-faltan nueve meses para navidad…_

_-por eso…_

_-¿no podemos darle un poni como todos los padres normales?_

_- ¬¬ los padres normales no hacen eso…-dijo Orihime cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡LO VES, SOMOS ORIGINALES!, ¡¿un hermanito?! JA, bich please…- dijo el con sonrisa de auto suficiencia._

_A la colorina le empezó a crecer una venita en la sien, ella era tierna pero tenía hambre y no de comida, y cuando Orihime se enoja, es mejor correr._

_-uryu ishida, ¡QUIERO A ESE ANIMAL AHORA!_

_-¡¿EH?!_

_Ella se lanzó sobre el tumbándolo en la cama y empezó a destrozarle la ropa mientras gritaba a todo pulmón._

_-¡¿QUIÉN ES EL ANIMAL?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL ANIMAL?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL ANIMAL?!_

_la tumbo mientras la besaba pasionalmente._

_-¡YO SOY EL ANIMAL!_

_Pero se quedó pálido al ver la puerta abierta con una Rukia con los ojos abiertos de par en par abrasando su osito de peluche. Ella empezó a reírse y aplaudió._

_-¿están jugando? –dijo ella inocentemente._

_-sí, estamos jugando Twister extremo…-dijo Orihime sonrojada._

_-pero la versión aprobada por Green peace!-dijo Uryu._

_-oh! ¿Puedo jugar?_

_-¡NO!_

…_.__10 años después…_

_Rukia tiene un escalofrió._

_-no jugaban twister…_

_**Fin de flash back.**_

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::…

Rukia miraba caminaba por el campus con un tic nervioso mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

-¡¿MI CULPA?!

-sí, fue tu culpa, deberías saber que los hombres tienen el ego puesto en sus habilidades en la cama y en cierta parte de su anatomía, además, es de Kurosaki Ichigo de quien hablamos, ¡ese tipo tiene un ego más grande que el sol!

-tal vez, pero…

-tengo una idea y ¡tu! Tienes mucho por hacer…

Digamos que la mente pervertida de Riruka, ha empezado a trabajar, y hay que dejar en claro que la pelirroja, es MUY imaginativa.

Buahahaha

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :..

Mientras Rukia prendía velas en la casa de Ichigo y ponía una atmósfera romántica, la morena se sentó en el sillón a esperarlo, ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza, era obvio que debía confiar más en su novio, sonrió y lo espero… y espero y espero hasta quedarse dormida pero Ichigo nunca llego.

Ichigo sonrió mientras veía el mensaje de Rukia, que quería verla, no se habían visto en una semana después de la herida en su EGO, así que decidió adelantar su trabajo y mientras se aburría en la larga junta directiva que duro 4 horas, salió como el alma se lo lleva el diablo, pero fue detenido por una urgencia de último minuto.

-kurosaki-san el paciente necesita cirugía y necesitamos su permiso…-dijo nozomi una de las cirujanas, el suspiro rendido, lo que al parecer fue una cirugía en la que tuvo que intervenir y para colmo una cirugía de 6 horas, después de eso quedo redondo y se quedó dormido en su oficina, ahí es donde comienza el problema. Al despertase y darse cuenta de que estuvo dormido 3 horas, trato de abrir la puerta, que estaba atascada y tenía una nota que leyó con gran frustración.

**Espero que disfrutes el encierro.**

**ATTE: CHAPPY**

"_ya decía yo que esa cosa era satánica"-pensó el peli naranja._

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Rukia despertó y vio que eran las 7:00 de la mañana, y el no había llegado, se enojó furiosamente y aventó la botella de champaña más cercana para luego serenarse y aquí es donde llega su preocupación, la morena e paro decidida a buscarle, esperando que no le haya pasado nada, y salió del departamento, en el pasillo pidió el asesor y mientras este subía Rukia empezó a desesperarse, pero lo que ella en su desesperación olvido fue que ella se había vestido "específicamente" para la ocasión, por eso no se sorprendan cuando se abre el ascensor con Ichigo adentro y aunque tenía un humor de perros, tenía que admitir que fue un muy, MUY grata sorpresa.

-¿R-Rukia?...

Ella sonrió y se lanzó para robarle un beso, que su imbécil de cabello naranja estuviera vivo la ponía muy feliz, el sonrió mientras la besaba y la cargaba, se miraron sonriendo hasta que una mirada los distrajo y miraron al joven espectador. Un niño de seis años los miro con sus grandes ojitos de inocencia.

-¿Qué hacen?

En eso llego la madre viéndolo y soltando un grito.

-¡PERVERTIDOS!

Rukia los miro sin entender hasta que vio como estaba vestida y un furioso rubor ataco sus mejillas, llevaba un corseé negro con encaje rojo y una micro falda de satín roja que dejaba ver sus esbeltas piernas totalmente, tenía tacón negro de aguja y para rematarla unas orejitas de conejo negras. Ichigo miro las orejas y bufo.

-con que ¿conejita?

Ella asintió aun apenada por lo que paso, sintió como Ichigo la bajo y le puso encima su chaqueta, para cubrirla.

-maldición Rukia, los conejos me han traído desgracias hoy…-dijo el pasando una mano por su cabello mientras ella lo miraba curiosa.-tu serás en quien la cobre nena…

Ella sonrió mientras Ichigo la cargaba y la llevaba dentro el apartamento.

Estaba cansado, pero valdría la pena.

Mientras fuera del edificio.

Un tipo en botarga de conejo miraba el lugar y bajaba su cabeza cabizbajo y triste.

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..

Mientras en un aeropuerto una pelirroja estacionaba su auto fuera esperando.

-hola… ¿Orihime Ishida?-dijo una educada voz atrás de ella, esta volteo y sonrió para extenderle la mano, el hombre se la tomo mientras la estrechaban.

-si soy yo…

-Kuchiki Byakuya, un gusto, Rukia me conto mucho de usted…

…

**Continuara**

…

**Soy mala, lose… jajaja espero que les guste y dejen reviews!**

**O no hay cap! Lleguemos a 40! O 39?**

**jojojo **

**en el siguiente capitulo LO QUE ESCONDE RUKIA!**

**y si no hay reviews, le pongo relleno! asi que... reviews!**

**BUENO GRACIAS POR LEERME MIS BELLOS LECTORES!**

**BYE-NEE!**


End file.
